


Five times Phichit embarrassed Seung-gil in front of others, and the one time Seung-gil didn't have anything to be embarrassed about

by Risahn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 times +1 trope, Champagne, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Makeup, Phichit is embarrassing, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Seung-gil's dog is there for like 2 seconds lol, Time Skips, but all within like a year, her name is Jin and she's precious, references to loud sex, relationsip reveal, slightly possessive Behavior, so is Seung-gil, the tail end of a sexual encounter, they go from strangers to dating in like zero to sixty, world's longest title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risahn/pseuds/Risahn
Summary: Phichit is a bit too good at accidentally embarrassing Seung-gil. But don't worry, it kind of goes both ways.





	Five times Phichit embarrassed Seung-gil in front of others, and the one time Seung-gil didn't have anything to be embarrassed about

**Author's Note:**

> Have this shamelessly indulgent 5 times +1 trope fic that I wrote as a distraction from schoolwork. If I forgot to tag something let me know! Also please excuse any mistakes, I'm a tired college student.
> 
> This is the last fic I'll post until SeungChuChu week 2 starts! Be on the look out for my college AU B)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

1 

 

“He’s so gorgeous Yuuri. Look at him! _Look. At. Him_.”

“I – I don’t know, he’s not really my type.”

“I know you’re blind to everyone who isn’t your fiancé, but put yourself in my designer shoes and _look_.”

“I – I guess he’s kind of–”

“ _Right_?!”

All of this year’s Grand Prix competitors were assembled in a bustling banquet hall, meeting with advertisers and press representatives without any cameras present. Ciaociao had said something about it being a baseless publicity stunt, but Phichit couldn’t be bothered to care about what goes on in the backroom dealings of the ISO. He was happy as long as he could hang out with his friends, take fun pictures, and dress up fabulously. Basically, his normal weekend plans.

But mere minutes into the evening, Phichit found that there was an unexpected fourth thing he should’ve been looking forward to.

“He’s _beautiful_ ,” Phichit groaned, practically drooling. He lightly swatted Yuuri’s shoulder for unnecessary emphasis. “Go talk to him for me!”

“What?!” Yuuri was being romantically obuse, as always. “Phichit, I don’t think I’ve ever even spoken to him before.”

“At least you’ve been in the same room as him though!” Phichit pouted, too enraptured to even glance in Yuuri’s direction. “And you’ve hugged him! Surely that’s enough to start up a conversation where you subtly imply he should make out with your best friend, then push him in my direction.”

“Phichit, you’re _shameless_.”

He couldn’t deny it. Before tonight maybe he’d have put up a fight, used some examples of times he’d shown restraint. But he had far more important things to do tonight, self-defense and shame be damned.

Lee freaking Seung-gil was apparently a _beautiful_ _man_. The elusive skater barely posted on social media, and was notorious for hating having his photo taken. Why, Phichit had no idea. They’d also never competed against one another, so Phichit had never even seen him in person before tonight. Not one to thoroughly research his competitors unless they were immediately relevant, Phichit was regretting his past laziness. He could’ve been watching _so many_ of his programs!

Where had he been all of Phichit’s life, and how can he keep him in it?

“Come on Yuuri, _help meeee_ ,” he whined pitifully, yanking on his friend’s suit sleeve. “He’s so far out of my league, I need a buffer.”

While they were all dressed nicely tonight, most people favoring a simple suit and tie like Yuuri, Phichit had taken the chance to make a statement with a bright yellow shirt and gray suit. While he looked damn fine, he’d definitely drawn from the more fun side of his wardrobe. He painted a far less sophisticated picture than Seung-gil, who was wearing a dark suit, just barely tinted green, which was unfairly elegant and _intimidating_.

“What do you mean ‘out of your league’?” Sweet, wholesome Yuuri looked genuinely confused. “Phichit, you can take your pick of any of the men here.”

He pretended to wipe away a tear. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You might not be serious, but I am.” Yuuri smiled despite himself, tugging his arm free. “Honestly, you should just go talk to him.”

Phichit looked back over to the strong line of Seung-gil’s shoulders, the tantalizing cut of his waist. He looked stiff, conversing with the Crispino twins. How they all became friendly was anyone’s guess, but they were exclusive enough to make Phichit feel uncomfortable inserting himself in the middle of their little circle.

No, he’d wait him out. Eventually he’d be alone, at the food table or the bathroom or the hallway leading to the elevator out of here. That was when Phichit would strike. He wasn’t beyond cornering him in the elevator if he had to.

“I mean really, you’re being ridiculous,” Yuuri huffed, possibly reaching the end of his boundless patience. “He’s just a person.”

Phichit bit his lip nervously, still intensely staring across the room, practicing his psychic powers to will Seung-gil to run into his arms. Michele said something to make him and Sara laugh, then slapped Seung-gil’s back, making the man tense up even further. What was he doing, touching that stunning creature so casually?! How dare he!

“Phichit, are you listening to me?”

“He’s _gorgeous_.”

Yuuri sighed, getting Phichit’s attention back by shoving a nearby drink into his hands. “Maybe you’ll be braver if you drink.”

The champagne flutes were a hard plastic this year. The ISO event planners probably learned from Yuuri’s little exhibition a while back.

Phichit smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Ohoho, are you drinking tonight?” Yuuri turned a faint pink color, which only widened his smile. “Showing your wild side, eh?”

“No way.” He laughed nervously, picking up another nearby glass and swirling the champagne around absently. “I just can’t be completely sober for these types of events.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of people. Some press, then there’s the advertisers, then there’s the skaters – which, are all attractive but _can you believe this specific man exists_?”

Yuuri laughed, pushing Phichit’s shoulder lightly. “You’re obsessed. You should really just…”

Phichit looked up from his own glass as Yuuri stopped speaking. He followed his gaze across the room to where Seung-gil was staring at them.

Oh god.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Phichit whispered. “Did he hear everything I’ve said? Is he a bat?”

“He’s… I think he’s coming over here?”

Phichit turned toward his friend, panicked and suddenly aware of how very bad his breath was. “Yuuri, I can’t watch,” he murmured, grabbing Yuuri’s arm and squeezing tight. “Is he walking over?”

“Yeah, he’s weaving through the crowd. Walking with a purpose.”

“Shit, Yuuri! I don’t even know what to say to him!”

“Just be yourself, Phichit.”

“ _That’s awful advice_ ,” Phichit whined, staring somewhere over Yuuri’s shoulder and nowhere near Seung-gil. Leo sure was dressed well tonight. Good for him. That side of the room was so very interesting. Maybe he should relocate in the next three seconds.

Horrified, Phichit muttered, “I don’t even know what my own name is right now.”

Yuuri lightly slapped at his hand, but Phichit refused to let go. “He’s almost here, be normal.”

“How could I possibly be anything resembling normal under these conditions?!”

“Hi Seung-gil! Are you having a nice night?”

Phichit nearly gave himself whiplash at Seung-gil’s arrival, unable to resist the siren song of his amazing face. He was watching Phichit intently, eyes squinted and cold and _oh god_ , he already knew Phichit was a giant weirdo.

“Hi – hi – hi Seung-gil! I don’t think we’ve met before,” he said, voice high as he steadfastly powered through his nervous stammering. “I’m Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri’s friend! You both know each other, right?”

Seung-gil glanced down to where Phichit still had a death grip on Yuuri’s arm, but said nothing. “I guess.”

Oh no, he wasn’t talkative. He was going to think Phichit is loud and obnoxious – oh _fuck,_ why did Phichit wear a bright yellow shirt? That’s such an annoying color!

“So – so what brings you to our side of the room, eh?” He asked, hopefully hiding how frantic he’d become. He suddenly remembered that he was holding something, and what started as a small sip of champagne to hide his nerves turned into him chugging the entire glass. Judging from Yuuri’s gaping mouth and Seung-gil’s slightly widened eyes, they were just as shocked as he was.

“I was – Michele told me to ask you something.”

“Oh, did he? I haven’t talked to him much, but we like a lot of each other’s stuff on Instagram – by the way, do you have one? I don’t think I’ve seen you on there, but you probably do. I mean, all skaters have one these days. I post a lot but it’s mostly harmless selfies and hamsters, nothing like what Chris posts – have you seen his posts? They get pretty R-rated–”

Phichit cut himself off by reaching for a nearby plate, neither his nor Yuuri’s, and stuffing whatever foodstuff he could into his face. It was something gross and fishy, and the look he pulled in response had Yuuri coughing into his fist to cover up a laugh.

Seung-gil just looked confused.

“So what did–” He quickly swallowed whatever that shit had been before he started spraying it all over this impeccable creature. “What did Michele want you to ask?”

“Um…”

Oh god fucking _shit,_ Phichit broke him with his rambling and his poor table manners, and now he’d never talk to him again. This couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“He wanted me to ask you why you’ve been staring at me all night.”

Why was the universe doing this to him?

After several beats of silence, Yuuri stepped up to the plate with pure intentions. “Oh, why would he think that? We haven’t been staring at all, right Phichit?”

Phichit’s brain was overheating, his face probably an incriminating shade of red right about now. He could feel sweat dripping down his back, his fingers tightening around the empty champagne glass, and all the while Seung-gil just stared at him. Yuuri may as well have stayed silent for all the good it did.

He could feel his mouth starting to open and he rapidly tumbled into a well of panic. He had absolutely no clue what was about to blurt out of his mouth, and if this conversation was anything to go by, it wasn’t going to be good.

With a deep breath, Phichit giggled, the sound high and nervous, before nearly shouting, “I was staring because you’re _gorgeous_!”

Thankfully the banquet hall was already loud, but about thirty people in their immediate vicinity all turned to stare at him in surprise. This side of the room was so silent that he could even hear when his hand decided it was a great idea to stop working, making his empty champagne flute bounce against the carpet.

Thank god it was a plastic cup. Thank _god_ there was a carpet.

Blood pounding in his ears, Phichit stared down at the glass, his feet, the brown swirls in the ugly, life-saving carpeting – anything to avoid looking up at the man he’d just scared off forever.

Over the rushing torrent in his ears he could hear the murmuring start. Yuuri shook his arm a bit trying to get his attention, but Phichit wasn’t listening. He could feel his eyes starting to sting, his lip starting to fucking _quiver_.

He was going to cry in embarrassment in a room full of his peers, ruining his makeup and his romantic life in one fell swoop.

“Um…”

The sound of Seung-gil’s voice had Phichit freezing. Should he look? No, he shouldn’t.

He tentatively glanced up because he was a masochistic idiot. The man hadn’t run away yet, which he supposed was a good sign. But his face was equally as red as Phichit’s felt, with his blush stretching all the way past the collar of his dress shirt. How far down did it – _not important, Phichit_.

Not only had he embarrassed himself, he’d embarrassed _Seung-gil_.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Phichit bit his lip, cutting off his wobbly voice and looking away again.

“Me… too?”

Phichit squeezed his eyes in an attempt to block this whole evening out of his memory. “Hm?”

“I – you’re also… gorgeous.”

Slowly, afraid that moving too fast would break this strange reality he’d suddenly found himself in, Phichit looked up at Seung-gil in shock. His face had grown darker, body language even more stiff.

“R-really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay then. Glad that – we’re on the same page then?”

“It would seem so.”

Someone nearby shouted, “GET DAT ASS, BOY!” It was probably Chris.

With that there was a smattering of laughter, then the conversations around them picked back up. They were no longer in the spotlight, but people were still giving them curious glances every so often.

Phichit had to notice all of this in his peripheral vision, as he was physically incapable of tearing his eyes away from Seung-gil’s own serious, embarrassed, dark ones.

He was completely at a loss as to what to say next. They both seemed to be locked in place, wanting to take that first step towards their… something, but unable to remember the motor skills necessary.

“You guys should exchange numbers!” Yuuri was grinning, cheeks pink with secondhand embarrassment. “Here, give me your phones.”

Phichit wordlessly handed his over, as did Seung-gil. After tapping away for a few moments, Yuuri nodded with a self-satisfied smile.

“All done! Now you guys can text each other!”

Phichit nodded absently, unwilling to look away from his phone now that it held the key to the universe.

“We can – I’ll text you later,” Seung-gil muttered. Nodding at them both but eyes lingering on Phichit, he turned and walked back to his group, where he was met with enthusiastic smiles and shoulder pats.

“Yuuri, did that… really just happen? Pinch me.”

“And I thought I wasbad under pressure.”

 

 

 

2

 

“Seung-gil!” He bounded over excitedly, duffel sliding to the ground as he launched himself forward.

Phichit had cleverly switched out his ticket in Hong Kong, catching a train to Seoul and arriving thirty minutes early. Although he’d failed to tell Seung-gil, the man was already waiting for him outside the station. Despite how packed the heart of the city was, Phichit could pick out that wavy hair anywhere.

Seung-gil turned in confusion at his name being shouted. “Phichit?”

He didn’t have time to say much else before Phichit had pounced, arms locked around his shoulders and legs around his waist, nuzzling his hair. Seung-gil had quick reflexes, wrapping his own arms under Phichit’s weight to support him.

“I missed you, Seung-gil!” He grinned as he planted a big fat kiss on the crown of Seung-gil’s head.

Pulling back to ask how long he’d been waiting, Phichit froze at the look on Seung-gil’s face.

Red wasn’t the right word. Magenta? No, maybe cherry red?

“You okay?”

Seung-gil blinked once, twice, then asked in a shaky voice, “What are you doing? We’re in _public_.”

Looking around proved that yes, they were very much in public. Even as they bustled past, people all around them were staring, some with judgmental frowns and others with knowing smiles. Some even had their phones out, which was _not okay_ , they hadn’t gone public yet!

Phichit should get down now.

“Sorry for climbing you like a tree.” Phichit shrugged, sheepish as he slid down to solid ground and took a wide step back. It didn’t do much good at this point, but he couldn’t take it back now. “I’m just so excited to see you! It’s been _months_!”

“Mm.” Seung-gil was looking around at the people still staring at them. With a sigh, he reached down to grab Phichit’s abandoned bag before quickly grabbing Phichit’s hand and pulling him away from the station.

“Um – what’re you – people are staring–”

“You started it,” Seung-gil explained. Although his voice was steady with confidence, Phichit could see how red his ears were from behind.

 

 

 

3

 

Seung-gil was frowning, and definitely not pleased with Phichit’s antics.

“Don’t post it.” What a grumpy-face.

“Come on, we look adorable!” Phichit shoved his phone closer to Seung-gil’s face. Maybe he just hadn’t looked closely enough.

“I’ve already seen it,” he grumbled, batting away Phichit’s phone. “Don’t post it.”

It was their third meet-up ever, and Phichit was determined to actually see Seoul this time. When he’d emerged from getting dressed and ready for the day, Seung-gil had been napping (“I wasn’t napping, I was just… resting my eyes.”) on his couch, book open on his chest and hair delightfully mussed. His husky Jin had been curled up on his legs, her head resting on his stomach as she took part in the nap.

Seung-gil _never_ napped. It brought shame upon his household or something dramatic like that. Once he’d described Phichit’s affinity for naps as, “an unfortunate weakness, but nothing I can’t fix.” _What an ass_.

The poor guy must’ve been exhausted from last night (Phichit blushed at the memory), and he’d let his guard down just enough to slip into a light sleep. Getting to witness this moment was beautiful. So naturally, Phichit had taken the opportunity to document it, as it was pure enough to make the angels sing and a deaf man hear their chorus.

But sadly, he’d _dared_ to kiss Seung-gil on the cheek in a few of the pictures. What he’d thought would make the perfect relationship announcement was the source of their current argument.

“Don’t pout at me,” Seung-gil said, pouting. “People can’t know I took a nap, it’s childish! And our relationship isn’t the world’s business.”

“But I always share stuff about me on social media!” Phichit threw himself back against the couch, huffing and kicking out his legs in a very mature, not at all childish way. They’d exhausted the topic of naps over countless Skype calls, and they agreed to disagree. But this business about revealing their relationship was new, and thus deserved all of Phichit’s attention.

“I post what I eat for _breakfast_ , so how can I not share _this_?”

“I like to think I’m more important than yogurt with granola?”

“Obviously, that’s _why_ I want to post it! The bar for quality content on my Insta is set pretty low.”

Seung-gil sighed, crossing his arms stubbornly. “Well I _don’t_ post about my breakfasts. I prefer to just eat them and move on with my day. You posting this picture will inevitably get me attention I don’t want.”

Phichit could feel the wrinkle lines forming as he furrowed his brow. He’d grow old in no time with this man around. “Are you saying you don’t want attention _because_ of me?”

“I guess? Sure, that’s what I’m saying.”

Phichit felt his stomach drop. Based on Seung-gil’s wide eyes and half outstretched hand, he was probably making a pretty pitiful face right now.

“Seung-gil, are you… embarrassed of me?”

“ _What_?” Seung-gil looked shocked enough, which Phichit supposed was a good sign. “No, don’t – that’s _not_ what I’m trying to say!”

“Well _are you_?”

“No!”

“Okay, then I’m confused.”

“You don’t need to understand why, just trust what I’m saying and don’t post it!”

“That’s stupid.”

“ _Phichit_.”

“You’re important to me, so obviously I _have_ to post it!”

“No.”

This roundabout fight was starting to make him angry, and he didn’t entirely know why. “Why? _Why_ can’t I post it?”

“It’s nobody’s business.”

“What does that even mean, Seung-gil? What does that _even mean_?”

“It means it’s private!” Seung-gil ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. If Phichit was going to be getting early wrinkles, Seung-gil was going to be going bald soon after.

“But it doesn’t _have_ to be private!”

“I want it to be!”

“Why?”

“ _Because_.”

Phichit scowled petulantly. “Oh, I guess you’re right. I can’t argue against that kind of airtight logic.”

Seung-gil gnashed his teeth, but eventually bit out, “I don’t post about my private life because _I don’t want to_. It has nothing to do with you being in the picture, and everything to do with _me_ being in it.”

“But why are you so careful about your public image? Surely one candid isn’t going to sully your reputation in the–”

“It’s not that!”

“Then _what_?”

“Because once it’s out there, you can’t take it back!” Seung-gil stood up to pace away his frustration. Phichit was staring, transfixed at the overtly emotional display. “The internet is _forever_ , Phichit! Pictures of food and dogs are one thing, I don’t mind you showing people my cooking or Jin. But _we_ shouldn’t need to be appreciated or validated by strangers, especially not once–”

He’d cut himself off, lips pressed tight and eyes wide with surprise. Phichit could sympathize.

“Once… what?” He tried to guide him into finishing his thought, but Seung-gil shook his head tightly. “Come on, talk to me. You were actually making sense for a second there.”

Seung-gil twisted his lips, but the smile left Phichit cold. “Once we… you know…”

“Once we what?”

He rubbed his hands together, back ramrod straight and foot tapping restlessly. “Relationships can be… messy.”

The foundation of Phichit’s world fell away. That’s the only way he could describe the feeling of his gut evaporating and chest sinking and heart _breaking_.

With a small voice, he managed to ask, “Seung-gil, are you breaking up with me over a stupid Instagram post?”

Seung-gil froze, wide eyes watching him for barely a moment before he was surging forward wrapping Phichit in a hug, pressing Phichit’s face to his shoulder.

“Of _course_ I’m not, Phichit!” He squeezed him tighter, and Phichit could feel his fingers shaking. “I don’t want to break up.”

“I don’t either,” he responded, sniffing pathetically. “I really like you.”

Seung-gil pulled him even closer. “I like you too.”

Phichit weakly pushed him back to glare at him. It was payback for _daring_ to let Phichit think about… that. “I’m still confused. What were you trying to say before?”

Sighing, Seung-gil reluctantly answered, “You might not always like me, that’s all.”

After a few beats of stunned silence, Phichit muttered darkly, “Seung-gil, hand me my phone.”

His tone had Seung-gil obediently reaching over to the cushion where Phichit’s phone had fallen, handing it over without a word. Phichit stared intently down at it, tapping away while Seung-gil watched him carefully.

After a few minutes, he eventually asked, “What are you doing?”

After a few more swipes and taps, Phichit flipped the phone around to show him. “Pick a filter, Claredon or Juno.”

Seung-gil stared at the phone as Phichit swiped through the two options. In a low voice, he hesitantly muttered, “Juno?”

“Wrong choice, but I respect it,” Phichit teased, smiling down at his phone as he adjusted the image’s sharpness and saturation underneath the Juno filter.

“Phichit, now I’m confused.”

“It’s simple, silly.” Phichit finished the caption and hashtags before looking up at him through his lashes, smiling as sweetly as he could manage as he pressed the post button. “I’m always going to like you, so your worries are irrelevant.”

In the next few hours Phichit’s notifications blew up, DM’s and comments and likes flooding his Instagram as much as they were Seung-gil’s. Even though Seung-gil put his own phone on silent, every time Phichit’s phone chimed with a new update, he’d get a sweet little blush on his face. That is to say, his face was adorably pink for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

4

 

“Come on, hold still for like _two seconds_.”

“I can’t help it, it keeps poking me–”

“Don’t be such a baby, I do this all the time!”

“I didn’t know you were this strong. I’m very – _ow_ – impressed.”

“Would you stop talking, _please_? You’re making it harder for me to get it–”

“I thought you knew what you were doing!”

“I do, I do! I’m just not used to this angle, that’s all.”

Phichit’s phone started to ring, and he huffed in annoyance. It was chiming out Yuuri’s personalized ringtone, so he couldn’t just ignore it. “We’re only halfway there, this is so frustrating!”

“You’re the one who wanted to do this!”

“Well I’m _sorry_ for wanting to try something new!”

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

“Brilliant deduction,” Phichit bit out, swiping up his phone and answering the video call. “Yuuri, help me! My boyfriend is being so _difficult_!”

Yuuri’s pixelated brow furrowed, image slowly sharpening as the connection solidified. “Oh, is this a bad time?”

“Excuse me, _I’m_ being difficult?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Yes, _you_ are.”

“Is – is everything okay?” Sweet, pure Yuuri looked nervous.

“Yuuri, look at his face! Look what he made me do!”

He switched to the front-facing camera, then aimed it at Seung-gil’s shoddy face. “It’s _disgusting_ because he won’t _hold still_!”

“Don’t call my face disgusting!”

“It _is_!”

Yuuri coughed to cover up a laugh, leaning close to his screen. “Is that mascara in his eyebrow?”

“ _Disgusting_!”

Seung-gil frowned, cheeks staining a light pink color. “Stop talking about my face.”

“He kept talking, Yuuri! His whole life he’s a mute statue, and then you try putting some lip liner on him and all of a sudden he’s just _brimming_ with _fascinating observations_ he just _has_ to share with the world!”

His blush deepened. “Your face was really close, I was only complimenting your–”

“You were _distracting_ me from my craft!”

Yuuri was laughing unashamedly now, glasses sliding down his nose and everything. “Seung-gil, you should know how seriously Phichit takes his craft.”

“ _He should_!”

Seung-gil frowned, cheeks growing darker. “I didn’t mean to distract you. You can always redo it.”

“ _What_? You think I’m going to subject myself to this torture a _second time_?”

Over the sound of Yuuri’s giggles, Phichit heard an accented voice. “Yuuri, what’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, Phichit is just being dramatic about–”

“Victor, come look at what Seung-gil made me do!”

“Stop showing people!”

Victor’s face smooshed up next to Yuuri’s on the phone screen. They smiled sweetly at one another before focusing on the screen, where Phichit was pointing the camera back at Seung-gil’s face – only to have Seung-gil duck out of the frame.

“What – _even now_ you can’t hold still!”

“Stop _showing_ people!” Seung-gil exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and ducking behind the kitchen table.

Phichit followed him, phone outstretched. “I’m going to take a screenshot and post it on Instagram! Public shaming is the only way to get you to cooperate!”

“No, stop it!”

The photo Phichit posted later that night was of a blotchy white and black blur darting to the side. It was captioned “abstract photography,” and he got a surprising number of likes considering the subject wasn’t even identifiable as human.

Eventually Yuuri and Victor both commented, identifying the blob as Seung-gil and praising his ability to evade photographic capture. Seung-gil’s face flushed, visible even under his now even coating of foundation. Phichit briefly considered applying blush, but decided against it in the name of Seung-gil’s sanity.

 

 

 

5

 

Phichit grinned happily at his phone, typing fast out of both excitement and practice. He was in a huge group chat with Yuuri, Victor, Chris, Yuri (who also spoke for Otabek), Leo, and Guang Hong. World’s was less than a month away, and although only some of them would be competing, everyone would be there to watch the performances in person. Chris suggested having a meet-up a few days after the competition, a way to destress and catch up.

Phichit was _very_ on board with this. There would be so many photo-ops.

Plans established, Guang Hong, Leo, and Yuri had left the conversation for the evening, hopefully turning off their notifications as they went. That left behind a handful of people who really shouldn’t be left to their own devices.

 

Chris: I mean he’s great, but definitely not the best I’ve ever had 

Yuuri: We don’t need to know this

Victor: Oooo who was your best, Chris

 

 

Phichit was giggling to himself, enjoying the company since Seung-gil had already gone to bed.

 

Chris: honestly, I don’t even remember

Chris: all I remember is his ASS

Yuuri: CHRIS

Victor: LOL

 

Phichit laughed out loud, perfectly imagining his friend’s faces.

 

Phichit: Chris, youre an animal XD

Chris: oh please, like you’re so innocent ;)

Phichit: you wouldnt know ;)))

Victor: OOOOOO are we going to hear about you and seung-gil?

Yuuri: Victor, don’t be like that!

Victor: YUUUUURI

Yuuri: don’t yell at me AND type!

 

Phichit smiled darkly as he responded.

 

Phichit: well that depends on what you want to know, Victor

Victor: OOOOOO

Chris: DETAILS!

Yuuri: NO

 

He cackled, rolling on his side and wondering about what would drive Yuuri the most insane.

 

Phichit: let’s just say that Seung-gil knows what he’s doing

Phichit: and he’s very open-minded

 

Hmm, that wasn’t quite what he’d been going for.

 

Chris: REALLY 

Chris: He doesn’t seem like the type

Phichit: Ive never been louder ;)

 

Perfect. Yuuri would lose his _mind_!

 

Yuuri: I doubt that

Victor: WHATTTT

Chris: WHAT

 

After nearly a minute, Yuuri came back to explain himself.

 

Yuuri: Victor has been locked in the living room

Victor: YUURI

Victor: WHY DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD PHICHIT IS

Victor: YUUUURI

Chris: Hahaha you broke Victor

Yuuri: We used to be roommates!

Phichit: LOLLLLL

Victor: I’m showing seung-gil this conversation!

 

Phichit’s heart skipped a beat, body freezing before he desperately tried to recover this conversation.

 

Phichit: …you wouldnt dare

Victor: I can’t be the only one suffering like this!!!

Phichit: VICTOR NOOO

Phichit: HELL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN

Yuuri: I already sent it

Phichit: YOU TOO?

Victor: good job, my love!

Chris: isn’t it late in korea anyway? He won’t see it until tomorrow lol

Phichit: I have to dread this all nighttttt

Phichit: Ill never share with you guys againnnnn

Victor: ;)

Yuuri: ;)

\- - Yuri P. has now entered the chat - -

Yuri: SHUT UP SOME OF US DONT GIVE A SHIT

 

Phichit sighed even as he bid everyone good night. Damn them for getting him in trouble like this.

The next morning Phichit woke up to ten texts and three missed calls, all from Seung-gil.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, he started up a video call. It only took a few rings for Seung-gil to answer, and when he did he was already frowning stonily.

“Good morning,” Phichit offered, smiling tentatively. “Did you sleep well?”

“Phichit.”

He sighed, pulling his sheets up and over his face even as he left his phone-wielding hand bare. “I know, okay? I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“ _Yes_ , okay? I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“You did.”

Phichit felt his chest tighten nervously. Seung-gil was so upset that he was barely using any words. Yuuri is adorable, so he’ll just get a slap on the wrist. But Victor Nikiforov is a dead man.

“But also…”

He peeked over the edge of his sheet, nervously looking at Seung-gil. Although it was hard to see because Seung-gil was holding his phone a tad far back, Phichit could still see the cute shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

“I’m… flattered, I guess.”

Phichit giggled, and Seung-gil blushed even more.

 

 

+1

 

“ _Ahhh_ , Seung-g _aaaah_!”

“Phichit, you’re being too loud.”

“ _AHHHHHNN!”_

Phichit collapsed forward against the mattress, huffing and puffing with his face smooshed in the sheets. He could feel Seung-gil tense up behind him, then shudder with a low groan, fingers tightening on his hips. He fell forward against Phichit’s back, their sweaty skin sticking together unpleasantly. Phichit pressed back even more.

“Phichit,” Seung-gil mumbled absently, nuzzling his face in the back of his neck.

“Amazing,” Phichit hummed happily, smiling wider at Seung-gil’s amused huff.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“Oh shut up, you _love_ how loud I am!”

Seung-gil pressed a kiss over one of the now sensitive marks on Phichit’s neck. “I never said that.”

“ _You_ didn’t have too,” Phichit giggled, wiggling his hips to emphasize the part of Seung-gil that always reacted honestly.

Seung-gil deflected, as was typical when Phichit referenced his penis outside of an immediately sexual context. “Our neighbors probably hate us.”

“Pssh, I don’t care about strangers. Plus it’s not even night time! It’s not like they’re trying to sleep or something”

Seung-gil shifted them on their sides, spooning Phichit with a possessive arm over his waist. “I don’t have the brainpower for this.”

“Really? That’s a first.”

“Well a hand job and two back-to-back rounds of–”

“I know, I know. You poor thing, you.”

Seung-gil pinched his nipple in retaliation. Oh, it was going to be like that, was it?

Phichit was happy to tease and torture his boyfriend tonight because it was one of the rare times they were actually in the same place. Worlds was tomorrow, and they’d only met at the airport about three hours ago. After walking around the city and eating within the hour, a shared sense of urgency had them hurrying back to the hotel.

Seung-gil had called their priorities, “Logical, given the circumstances.” Phichit had responded by immediately pressing him against the nearest flat surface.

“If that’s the best you can do to shut me up, you have a lot–”

“Let me sleep.”

Phichit turned on his back to give Seung-gil a petulant look he wasn’t really feeling. “We haven’t seen each other in nearly a month, and you want to spend your time _napping_?”

“Napping… with you?”

“…”

“I’ve come around to your way of thinking. Naps are great. You should be happy.”

“Seung-gil.”

“It’s romantic if we do it together.”

Phichit couldn’t keep his straight face anymore. He burst out laughing, lightly pushing Seung-gil onto his back so he could snuggle up against his dumb, ridiculous boyfriend’s comfortable chest.

“Excuse you, _you’re_ the ridiculous one in this relationship.”

He pressed a kiss to his jaw in apology for voicing his thoughts out loud, then tangled their fingers together to get more cozy. “We can nap if you’re tired. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Seung-gil sighed, ever the long-suffering saint. “Thank you.”

“But I’m waking you up in an hour.”

“…Sounds fair.”

Humming in response, Phichit pressed a kiss to the warm skin under his cheek, the steady thumping of Seung-gil’s heartbeat a soothing noise given their typical distance. Seung-gil responded by pressing a kiss to the top of his head, which was the most perfect response he could’ve possibly given.

They dozed off quickly enough, but Phichit awoke after what felt like mere minutes. Ugh, what time was it? Cracking an eye open, he could see why his arm felt so stiff. He carefully extracted his fingers from between Seung-gil’s, pulling his extended arm comfortably against his side.

Phichit turned a bit to eye the nightstand, trying to see if – _yes_ , his phone! It was easily within reach, and he was back in position at Seung-gil’s side in moments. He shifted around a bit, settling with his back against Seung-gil’s side so that he could easily prop his phone against the mattress.

Seung-gil huffed in his sleep, twisting to spoon against Phichit’s back and push his warm face against Phichit’s neck.

Must. Resist. Urge to photograph.

Seung-gil wouldn’t hate it, but he did still have boundaries. Naked, hickies probably brightly lining his throat, and hair definitely disheveled, Phichit kept his camera to himself. _Barely_.

A few minutes later, a soft knock on their door had Seung-gil mumbling something in his sleep. Phichit frowned at the door, then turned to press a kiss to Seung-gil’s forehead before substituting himself for a pillow in his arms. His pants were shoved halfway under the bed, but other than that everything else was easy to find. All he had to do was follow the trail of clothing back to the door.

By the time Phichit was redressed, the knock came again, this time a little louder. He opened the door wearing a frown, and quickly became confused at the sight of his best friend. He was anxiously wringing his hands together, a blush high on his cheeks, and eyes flitting around everywhere except at Phichit.

“Yuuri?” Phichit managed to whisper despite his surprise. “I didn’t know you’d flown in yet! Hold on, gimme a sec,” he muttered, cracking he door shut as he and Yuuri stood in the hall.

“Phi – um, I don’t really. Know. How to say this, but – ah, you know what, I can’t do this after all, I’m so sorry!”

“Yuuri?”

Muttering to himself, Yuuri shuffled to the door next to Phichit and Seung-gil’s, then stuck his head in and frantically whispered something. When his head reemerged, it was quickly followed by Victor’s. His cheeks were a light pink, but he greeted him normally enough.

“Good evening, Phichit!”

He waved warily. “H-hello?”

With a wide smile and blank eyes, Victor exclaimed, “You were right before. You’ve never been louder!”

Phichit furrowed his brow, trying to remember whatever Victor was referencing. Yuuri was looking between them anxiously, frowning at Victor and blush darkening.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing at all! It’s just – well, I always thought _Yuuri_ was insatiable–”

“ _Victor_!”

Understanding crashed over him like a tidal wave, visible kilometers away one moment and submerging him in the next. Ugh, Seung-gil was going to be so smug about being right.

“Wow! Your face is a stop light!”

“Victor, don’t be mean!”

“But Yuuri, you’re jetlagged! You need your sleep.”

“I – I’m so sorry,” Phichit muttered, stiffly taking a step back from the bickering couple. “I didn’t – we didn’t know, um–”

“It’s alright, you guys have a long-distance relationship! We just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn’t keep–”

“Is Seung-gil actually as big as you claimed?”

“Victor, now you’re just being mean!" Yuuri crossed his arms defensively. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Phichit stared at the carpet in mortification, silently willing it to come undone and strangle him on the spot. His best friend was fighting with his boyfriend over the extremely loud sex he’d just had in the next room over. The universe was cruel.

“I’m sorry Phichit, I didn’t think he’d be so – I should’ve just said it myself, but the walls really aren’t… that thick.”

He nodded, unable to even look Yuuri in the eye.

“You don’t have to feel bad! I wasn’t even going to say anything, but it’s – I have to compete tomorrow, so I guess…”

He could feel his bottom lip starting to shake, his eyes sting. This was _humiliating_.

“My apologies.”

Seung-gil was standing in the doorway, stark naked and straight-faced. Bite marks were clearly visible in the bright lighting of the hallway, and Phichit felt his face flush impossibly hotter at the crescent shapes dotting his neck, shoulders, chest – oh god, they went even lower?!

He glanced at Phichit’s dumbfounded expression and stupid blush before glaring at Victor. “I would gag him, but I need his mouth for other things. Like biting, or moaning my name.”

He pulled Phichit back into the room with an arm around his waist, not acknowledging the shocked expressions he left standing in the hallway and instead focusing on the one he was now pressing up against the inside of the door.

“You were right before,” Seung-gil muttered, pressing a hungry kiss to Phichit’s gaping mouth and deepening it with a hand to his jaw.

Phichit eventually managed to push him back with a weak hand to his chest. “What – what just happened? Did that really just - wait, what was I right about?"

Seung-gil ran his lips over his ear before biting down softly. “I do love how loud you are.”

He giggled nervously, smiling and batting back Seung-gil’s advances. “Shut up! _God_ , I’ve never been so embarrassed…”

“I don’t like how Nikiforov teased you,” he growled, kissing his way down Phichit’s neck. “We should have sex against the shared wall.”

“Seung-gil, don’t even joke about that!”

He nipped over a large mark on Phichit’s throat, making him gasp. “The hotel is booked up, so we’re stuck in this room.”

“I – I know that.”

“And you’re _incapable_ of keeping your voice down.”

“It’s not like I _try_ –”

Seung-gil kissed his probably glowing cheek, smiling small and warm. “I’m not complaining.”

Phichit whined, hiding his face in Seung-gil’s neck. “I don’t know if I can have sex in this room now…”

“I’m just saying, we may as well give them a show.”

“Seung _-gil_!”

They never did give them a show. In fact, Phichit was so self-conscious that he really couldn’t bring himself to have sex in their room again, despite how hard Seung-gil tried. Even when Yuuri frantically apologized the next day, Phichit knew it just wasn’t going to happen.

Even Victor had apologized, reluctant to outright admit he'd done anything wrong, but sincere in his regret at being so unkind. Phichit had easily forgiven him, happy to move past all this, but Seung-gil's acceptance had been empty words. He was a bit too good at keeping grudges, and privately promised Phichit to get Victor back someday, whatever that meant.

The competition went on, and Phichit delighted in taking pictures with his friends and watching beautiful performances. But while Seung-gil had never been the type to be the life of the party, Phichit could tell something was weighing on his mind and putting him in a bad mood.

Seung-gil's irritation peaked three nights later. They'd hung out with their friends on their last night in town, tumbling back into their room late, half-drunk and half-hard. Even so, Phichit was still adamant about not doing anything with his best friend on the other side of the “not that thick” wall.

Apparently three nights of chastity was where Seung-gil drew the line. Shirtless and silent, he packed up their things and booked a cheap hotel room nearby. Phichit had called him a drama queen, but couldn’t stop apologizing and blushing from his unhelpful perch on the edge of the bed. Seung-gil’s silence had been disconcerting, and Phichit nervously watched him pull his shirt back on, following his lead out of their room and into a cab waiting outside.

Arriving at their new hotel ten minutes later, Seung-gil threw down their bags and pushed Phichit back on the tidy mattress.

“Seung-gil, I’m so sorry, I made this so difficult,” Phichit babbled, eyes watering in frustration. He ignored how Seung-gil was unbuttoning his shirt for him in favor of continuing his recently acquired habit of apologizing profusely. “I just can’t stop thinking about how – and Yuuri’s face had been so red! I don’t even want to _think_ about all the dirty things I yelled. And now I can't even - I’m so sorry, I’m such an awful boyfriend...”

At Seung-gil's raised eyebrow, he fell silent.

“Listen to me,” Seung-gil muttered, voice low and serious. “I need you to hear exactly what I say, got it?”

Phichit nodded, and Seung-gil’s eyes darkened.

“If you’re not screaming my name in the next ten minutes, then I’ve failed as a boyfriend. You wouldn’t want me to fail, would you?”

Blushing, Phichit shook his head dumbly.

“Good. You’re wonderful, and you shouldn’t be apologizing. There’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about. Now strip.”

They were lucky enough to never meet their new neighbors, as they’d have been even more unsympathetic than Victor had been. Phichit wouldn’t have even been able to apologize this time, his throat too sore to talk much louder than a whisper.

Seung-gil had happily pulled them together after the third round, kissing Phichit’s forehead and muttering something about the world making sense again.

Phichit’s boyfriend was sweet, but so incredibly embarrassing. With a small smile, Phichit thought that wasn't so bad. And maybe Seung-gil secretly thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos if you enjoyed this fic! I love any and all feedback you give me, it validates my fanfiction dreams <3


End file.
